The advent of global communication networks (e.g., the Internet) has served as a catalyst for the ubiquity of digital computing devices, as well as the inauguration of increasingly more data-centric applications, such as web-based entry forms and questionnaires including multiple input fields. In addition to enabling businesses, such as service providers, to collect vast amounts of consumer data, these applications also enable information to be efficiently stored and passed between one or more end-points. As such, when customers “sign up” for new services or participate in surveys “online,” service providers generally require consumers to repeatedly enter large quantities of information, such as mundane personal information, e.g., name, address, telephone number, etc. Generally, the amount of time taken by a customer to input this information is directly proportional the nature of the information being requested, and the accuracy with which a customer enters the data. Accordingly, data entry often becomes trite, and rather burdensome. It is not surprising then that the automated software industry is becoming a critical and ever growing market segment. Even still, advances in technology, services, and affordability can be better applied to foster the accuracy, interactivity, and speed with which automating software performs.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that seamlessly provides robust techniques for efficient, automatic, and accurate completion of information.